Je réalise enfin
by Elialys
Summary: Quelques minutes après la fin de Chosen. Tout le monde est heureux, soulager d’avoir gagner. Tout le monde ? Buffy perds soudain le sourire, réalisant soudain ce que signifie le sacrifice de Spike. Voici ses pensées…


Je réalise enfin... Par Spuffy.4ever Mail : ambresummerhotmail.com Résumé : Quelques minutes après la fin de Chosen. Tout le monde est heureux, soulager d'avoir gagner. Tout le monde ? Buffy perds soudain le sourire, réalisant soudain ce que signifie le sacrifice de Spike. Voici ses pensées... Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfic, par conséquent, elle n'est pas super, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, que je puisse m'améliorer. Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! Disclaimer : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre. Les personnages et les droits des séries ne leurs appartiennent pas. Les séries 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Upn et la fox ........ Je réalise enfin...  
  
Non !  
  
Pas enfin...Enfin n'est-il pas un mot qui exprime le soulagement ? Le soulagement... Non, pas enfin...Peut-être devrais-je dire : malheureusement.  
  
Et puis de toute façon, qu'importe le choix d'un mot ? Rien...Rien du tout...  
  
Mais si ! Un mot. Un mot est important.  
  
L'amour.  
  
Ce mot est tellement évasif...mais aussi tellement poignant.  
  
Est-ce parce qu'il me rappelle tout les moment que l'on a passer ensemble ?  
  
Où est-ce les mauvais moments qu'il me rappelle ?  
  
Je ne sais pas, sûrement un peu des deux...  
  
Et puis de toute façon, est-ce vraiment important ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Tu m'aimais, je le sais.  
  
Tu me l'as mainte fois prouvé. Par tes gestes, tes mots, et par ta présence, tout simplement.  
  
Mais, cette amour n'était-il pas tout autant violent, car tu m'a blessé. Par ta présence. Tes mots. Et tes gestes.  
  
Mais, à cette époque, où tu m'as tellement blessé, étais-ce vraiment de ta faute ?  
  
Une fois encore, le choix est partagé.  
  
Tu n'avais pas d'âme. Juste ce minuscule bout de métal, qui te retenait, comme une muselière.  
  
Mais grâce à ce petit bout de métal, tu as put voir autre chose que la violence et la haine, tu as vu plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, beaucoup trop loin...  
  
Si loin que tu a commencé à m'aimer, moi ta principale ennemie, celle qui te fascinait depuis si longtemps... Et moi, je n'ai rien vu venir... Mais, peut- être que si, enfin de compte.  
  
Je voyais bien que tu étais constamment près de moi, et que le nombre de mégots devant l'arbre ne cessait d'accroître. Mais j'ai été aveugle, tellement aveugle, trop aveugle...  
  
Il a fallut que je me meure, pour que je commence enfin à te comprendre. Que je meurs, et que l'on m'arrache à mon paradis...  
  
Mais, une fois encore, tu étais là, près à veiller sur moi, à me consoler, et à me ramener à la vie... Tout ce qui a suivie ensuite, je le sais maintenant, c'est de ma faute. Tu n'attendais rien de moi... Tu aurais put te passer de toutes ces choses que nous avons faites. Pas moi. Tu étais mon remède, mon train qui me ramenait petit à petit vers le monde des vivants, tout en m'envoyant dans celui de la nuit en même temps. Et quand je l'ai compris, c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour toi, qui espérait temps, et trop tard pour moi, qui avait goûter au fruit défendu.  
  
Mais malgré tout, je t'ai laissé, me persuadant une fois encore que tout était de ta faute, que tu n'étais qu'un monstre, et que cette rupture n'aurai aucune conséquence. Elle en a eu.  
  
J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne le supporterais pas, et que tôt ou tard, ta colère ressortirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et elle est sortie. D'une manière que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer.  
  
Tu as regretté, ô oui... Et moi aussi. Mais c'était trop tard. Une fois de plus, tu es parti...  
  
Durant ces quelques semaines où tu n'étais pas là, je me suis persuader que c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, et que de ne plus jamais te revoir était la meilleur chose qu'y m'était arriver jusqu'à présent. A force de me le répéter, j'ai fini par y croire. Mais il a fallut que tu reviennes...  
  
Toi, l'incorrigible romantique, il a fallut que tu partes à la recherche de ton âme. Tout ça pour moi...  
  
Tu es revenu différent, et comme j'étais aveugle, il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre pourquoi. Et quand je l'ai compris, ça à tout changer...  
  
Tu étais fou. Peut-être que tu l'étais déjà avant, après tout. Mais pour une raison que je n'expliquais pas à l'époque, j'ai tenu à t'aider. Et je t'ai aidé...  
  
Ce train qui ramène à la vie est encore passé, mais cette fois là, c'est toi qui l'a pris, et moi qui l'ai conduit. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui ce passais...  
  
Les choses ce sont accélérées, toutes ces filles ont débarqué, et le Mal en personne est venue nous rencontrer. Je me suis perdu. Dans toute ces notions de bien, de mal, de force, et de pouvoir. Moi qui croyais connaître toutes ses choses, j'en étais bien loin...  
  
Une fois encore, tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage. Les autres m'ont abandonné, ne comprenant pas mes actions. Ils ne comprenaient pas que j'étais perdu. Mais toi, tu es venue vers moi. Encore. Tu as sût me réconforter, me redonner courage, et me montrer le chemin que je ne voyais pas. Ma lumière au bout du tunnel...  
  
C'est grâce à toi que nous avons gagné. Pas juste grâce à ton action finale, mais aussi grâce à Toi. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais put faire ce que je fais...  
  
Pourquoi faut-il que dès que les choses deviennent claires dans mon esprit, en un instant, tout soit balayé ? Je t'ai entendu crier, m'appeler. Peut être qu'en arrivant plus tôt, tu m'aurais écouté, tu m'aurais cru...Mais ça n'a plus tellement d'importance, car je te l'ai dit, et tu l'as sut. Ce sentiment que je gardais en moi, refusant obstinément de sortir, il a jaillit sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Et le soulagement, pour moi, c'est fait instantanément, comme une épine qu'on enlève de la peau. Maintenant, je peux le dire et le redire. Sans honte, ni peur.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Toi qui m'a tant donné, toi qui m'as aimé, toi qui m'as fait vivre, et toi qui est mort pour moi...  
  
Quand je repense à tout ça, les choses deviennent beaucoup plus claires.  
  
Et finalement, je peux le dire.  
  
Je réalise enfin... 


End file.
